1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to error detection and correction of data stored in, for example memory devices employing, for example, flash memory. In particular, this disclosure relates to reducing the power consumption of error analysis circuitry in memory devices without substantially impacting error analysis performance.
2. Related Art
Continual development and rapid improvement in semiconductor manufacturing techniques have led to extremely high density memory devices. The memory devices are available in a wide range of types, speeds, and functionality. Memory devices often take the forms, as examples, of flash memory cards and flash memory drives. Today, capacities for memory devices have reached 64 gigabytes or more for portable memory devices such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives and one terabyte or more for solid state disk drives. Memory devices form a critical part of the data storage subsystem for digital cameras, digital media players, home computers, and an entire range of other host devices.
One important characteristic of a memory device is its power consumption. In an age when many host devices are powered by limited capacity batteries, every fraction of a watt in power saving translates into extended battery life and extended functionality between recharges for the host device. Reliability and cost are also important characteristics of a memory device. Significant volumes of memory devices are manufactured and sold each year, and competitive pressures have resulted in very low cost and even lower margins. Accordingly, even small improvements in the cost of a memory device can yield significant financial and marketplace position benefits. At the same time, low cost cannot be achieved at the expense of reliability. Instead, consumers expect that their memory devices will store their data for extended periods of time without significant risk of data loss.